Conventional hand dryer normally emitting air downwards for hand drying (A1) includes a nozzle N rotatably mounted on an inclined surface S of the dryer H around an axis S1 perpendicular to surface S, which may even be rotated counter clockwise (as shown in dotted line R of FIG. 1) to deliver air upwardly in a direction A2 for drying an user's wet hair. However, if the user tries to dry his or her hair but he or she is not tall enough to pose his or her head beyond the nozzle opening (direction A2), he or she must then rotate the nozzle to discharge air in direction A3 and tilt his or her body sidewards for hair drying to thereby cause tiredness and inconvenience of the user.
The present inventor has found this defect of a conventional hand dryer and invented the present multiple-function dryer.